Green
by pipilo
Summary: Draco finds hair dye in his favourite colour when on detention.


AN: What can I say? Writer's block. I would appreciate reviews but I don't need them.

Disclaimer: I don't own it ok?

Draco is bored.

I throw myself onto the emerald green bed in my empty dormitory, heaving a sigh. How I hate that Harry Potter. It had been last week when I had handed my transfiguration essay into Professor McGonagall. Of cause, it was up to my usual sky-high standard. The Professor was stunned to silence by my genius. I walked back to my desk with that air of brilliance that all Malfoys use (after all, we are one of the oldest and greatest wizarding families). That's when it happened. Harry Potter. Always so full of himself, just because his parents died, he always thinks he is better than everyone else. Potter handed in his essay, so neat and tidy. I bet that Granger girl did it for him anyway. So, he picked up my work and McGonagall just let him. Well, I thought even mud like him would recognise my talents. But no, "Crabbe did it for him." I was going to protest when I saw that that idiot I call my friend had put his name on it. So that's how I ended up here, alone in the dormitory, on a bright sunny _hogsmead_ afternoon.

My mind wanders to my classmates, enjoying their sun in Hogsmead. This is the first trip all year when it wasn't raining and I was stuck at the castle. Typical.

It was just the one time I got Crabbe to do my homework. I usually work so hard, but I was busy comforting Pansy. She had been pushed over flat onto her face by one of those Ravenclaw swots and needed it kissing better. I couldn't say no - that's just not the kind of person am. If someone needs help, I'm right in there.

Bored.

I have to stay in here. I am supposed to be cleaning the fireplace in the common room. Imagine that! Me, _cleaning_, like a common muggle - no magic. Malfoys do _not_ clean fireplaces. Luckily, the only teacher who was free and can come in here understands the circumstances that force this free soul into the constraints of detention. Snape said I could come up here and do what I want. The thing is, there is nothing to do up here. At least it's green. I like green. The stone walls have a silver tinge. That combined with the green beds and curtains make this place like home. I like green.

My favourite colour is green. Not forest green or pastel green. I always say that if you are going to have a favourite colour you should show it off. I like green bright, fluorescent and acidic. Mmm, acid green. There just isn't enough green in this world. I love it. Sometimes, when I step into a room, I think I'm going to have a panic attack because there is no green. _Green_. even the word sounds good. I like the way it feels, rolling off my tongue. _Greeeeeeeeeen_. I can make it last as long as I like. I wish I was green.

Well at least there is one thing to break up this boredom. I think I'm going to take I trip to the bathroom. Even geniuses have to go.

Ahh! Why can't Goyle put his things away? He has left all his bottles around the mirror. He's so vain. He certainly isn't good looking - but not like someone I can see in that mirror. Hello gorgeous. Ahh, hair. You will lie down flat. There. Who is the best looking guy at Hogwarts? You are. Who is the best looking guy at Hogwarts? You are. Who's the best? Who's the...

Oh no. There's no green. Need green. Need green. I NEED SOME- Phew. Goyle can be good for some things. There's a bottle here. It's green.

'Shock Locks Garish Green For Wizards'

What is he doing with that? It's unnatural. Not for someone like him. I bet _I _would look good. I look good in anything. Yes, I would never be without green. Pansy won't be able to keep her hands off. I always surprise myself. I mean, who would have thought I would discover a way to improve on perfection? Oh, this will be great. Hot, green and proud. Green hair dye, come to papa.

AN: Ok, I lied, I need reviews. Please, You might get chapter two, if I get over 10 reviews, I might even write it when im not sustained on caffeine.

Thanks for the help from Memorical.


End file.
